Por un beso del Uchiha
by Em Hatake
Summary: Los novatos deciden ponerse a prueba, y el premio es un suculento beso del más codiciado soltero de Konoha. ¿Quién conseguirá probar los labios de Sasuke antes? Drabbles.
1. La apuesta

**¡Hola, hola! Aquí presento mi nueva historieta^^. Se trata de 13 drabbles con una temática simple: una apuesta sobre besar a Sasuke y los intentos de los chicos por ello. ¿Que cómo surgió la idea de hacer un fic de drabbles? Pues en realidad fue una apuesta también x). Como últimamente en clase me dedico a escribir capítulos kilométricos, un compañero me dijo ****_como quien no quiere la cosa_**** que su novia era capaz de hacer capítulo en medio folio, y yo, que soy así de chula e impulsiva, le soltó que yo también. Me pidió que se lo demostrara y aquí está el fruto de mi apuesta xD. La idea es escribir ****_a mano_**** un capítulo en medio folio, no importaba si ocupaba menos, pero no podía ocupar más. Con esto salieron capítulos muy dispares en longitud, pero lo que espero es que lo disfrutéis y, quizás, os echéis unas risillas :3**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**La apuesta**

Nunca lo admitiría, pero no le gustaba la idea.

—Estáis todos locos —dijo Kiba.

—¡Pero puede ser divertido! —apoyó Ino, emocionada porque la propuesta del orgulloso Neji se llevara a cabo.

¡Buf, divertidísimo! No podía dejar de pensar con ironía. ¿Qué se les pasaba por la cabeza a sus compañeros?

—Y un reto —añadió el iniciador de todo.

Sakura era la única aparte de él que no parecía muy convencida, pero, por supuesto, no iba a decir que no. Sasuke había sido su amor de la infancia, y esa apuesta le brindaba la oportunidad de oro de, tal vez, probar sus labios.

—Sí, sí —concordó Ino, sin mucha emoción en esa parte—. Entonces, ¿todos de acuerdo?

Uno por uno y una por una, bajo la inquisidora mirada de la rubia, comenzaron a asentir, incluso la tímida Hinata y el flojo de Shikamaru.

—Yo no lo haré —se decidió a decir finalmente.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas entre sorprendidas y molestas a él. ¡Sólo era un juego! ¡Una tontería!

—Vamos, Naruto —trató de convencerlo Sakura con una sonrisa suave—, sólo es una apuesta, ninguno va a besar a Sasuke-kun a la fuerza.

—Sólo necesita soltarse un poco —se carcajeó Kiba.

—No —insistió el rubio—, da igual, prefiero no hacerlo.

No diría en voz alta que era porque no quería jugar de esa forma con su mejor amigo, porque entonces Sakura le cogería la idea y quedaría también como una buenaza. Y no, no era que quisiese que Sasuke viese que era él quien más se preocupaba por su persona, como tampoco era que le ponía celoso que alguno de sus compañeros consiguiesen besarlo; por supuesto que no.

—Decidido —habló fuertemente Ino—: quien consiga besar antes a Sasuke-kun gana la apuesta.

Y un beso que sólo le pertenecía a él.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Demasiado malo? ¿No se merece ni un review? o.o**

**¡Se os quiere!**

**Próximo capítulo: domingo 21 :D**


	2. Sakura

**Wow, qué gran aceptación ha tenido el fic :3. He aquí la segunda parte, espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer: Todo, todo, todo, menos la "trama" es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Sakura**

Sakura estaba tensamente sentada en la silla del restaurante. Tras los diez primeros rechazos a comer con ella, finalmente había conseguido que Sasuke-kun aceptase con la excusa de estar preocupada por Naruto.

Extrañamente, el Uchiha había accedido muy rápidamente tras oír aquello.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Sasuke nada más llegar.

Sakura rió nerviosa y lo invitó a sentarse, cosa que Sasuke aceptó a regañadientes.

—Te lo contaré mientras comemos.

Consiguió toda la atención del moreno mientras, entre bocado y bocado, se inventaba una historia en la que el mencionado rubio se veía muy raro últimamente.

Extrañamente, Sasuke no mostró desinterés en ningún momento.

De hecho, le ponía más atención que nunca.

—Pero, ¿está bien? —preguntó con algo parecido a la preocupación cuando ya salían del local.

—Oh, sí, tranquilo —intentó remediar la chica—; podrías ir a verlo algún día de éstos —añadió para dar credibilidad a su historia.

—Voy ahora mismo.

Sakura se sorprendió tanto que casi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero en el último instante logró cogerlo del brazo y pararlo.

Extrañamente, Sasuke la miró _muy_ molesto.

—En realidad —comenzó, enrojeciendo—, yo quería pedirte algo.

Dado que ella, después de Naruto y Kakashi, era quien más confianza tenía con él, Sasuke se dejó arrastrar hasta quedar frente a la chica. Sakura no soltó su brazo.

Antes de poder pensárselo más, Sakura se puso de puntillas y acercó su cara a la de su _eterno amado_. Inmediatamente, Sasuke la apartó empujándola por los hombros.

—¿¡Qué crees que haces!? —exclamó sorprendido.

Y se giró, yéndose sin esperar a que le respondiese.

Sakura ya se lo esperaba, así que simplemente se encogió de hombros. Ya se lo explicaría.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! **

**Reviews:**

**-****Zanzamaru****: ¡Jaja! Tienes razón, los seres humanos somos débiles frente a los retos XD.**

**-****true-chan324****: ¡Gracias por recordarme lo de la fecha! Sí la tenía pensada pero lo olvidé, lo corregí y a partir de ahora la pondré :3. Me alegra que te parezca entretenido, pero no hago nada en especial, sólo escribo lo que me sale^^**

**-****kiauchiha****: Gracias, espero que te haya gustado :D**

**-****chizuruchan1999****: ¡Prometo que nadie más los profanará!**

**-****Penny Uchiha****: Las apuestas son muy malas. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación :3**

**-****shameblack****: *estado catatónico* Vale, no es lugar para peloteo, pero que sepas que estoy enamorada de tus fics (no digo de ti, que queda muy stalker). Imagínate verme un review tuyo *desmayo*. Me alegro mucho que te guste :D. Bueno, lo de Neji surgió solo, porque digamos que así él se empeñaría más en besar a Sasuke y se me hacía divertida la idea de escribir eso xD Su capítulo es uno de los que más me gustan, me parece tan... surrealista.**

**-****gelymurakami****: Espero que te guste :)**

**-****tsuki****: Bueno, como explico al principio, fue una especie de reto personal. Me alegra que aún así te guste ^^**

**-****Hagane Yuuki****: Espero que te haya gusta :D**

**-****tekubi-kashu16****: ¡Ahí está el quid de la cuestión! Oh, ¡acertaste con una! No diré cuál :3**

**-Lyra Raven-k: Claro, lo que pasa es que el rubio todavía no lo sabe x)**

**-amante-animeid: ¡A ver si es lo que esperabas! ;)**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews, los favoritos y los follows; y también a los que pasan a leer.**

**Próximo capítulo, "Chōji": Jueves 25. **


	3. Choji

**Aquí de nuevo :D Para quien pregunta, que son varios, estos capítulos son tan cortos porque son drabbles. Por favor, leed antes las notas de la autora u_u**

**Disclaimer: Sí, ya todos nos conocemos el nombre del creador de Naruto.**

* * *

**Chōji**

A Chōji le vino solo. De hecho, había olvidado la apuesta hasta que vio a Sasuke entrar en el restaurante en el que estaba comiendo. Lo invitó, muy a su pesar, a comer para acabar con eso, porque sabía que Sasuke no lo dejaría besarlo.

—Sin ánimo de ofender, es raro que invites tú —dijo Sasuke.

—Y tú que aceptes —contraatacó Chōji.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que tenía razón.

—¿Y Shikamaru e Ino? —preguntó, más por no estar en silencio. Eso de volver a Konoha lo había ablandado.

—Se han ido hace rato —Chōji terminó una chuleta de cerdo—. Yo quería preguntarte algo, por cierto.

Sasuke lo miró con ligera curiosidad.

—Tú dirás.

Chōji no sabía muy bien qué decir. Bien sabido era que no tenía mucha suerte con las mujeres. Pero entre que Sasuke no era una mujer y su carácter tendía a ser impasible, no veía nada de malo en decirlo.

—¿Puedo besarte?

Por supuesto, la sorpresa no dejó a Sasuke responder al instante, ni a los instantes siguientes. Cambió varias veces de expresión, pero no llegó a pronunciar una palabra.

Convencido de que eso significaba que no lo rechazaba, Chōji acercó sus engrasados labios torpemente a los entreabiertos por la impresión de Sasuke. No tardó ni dos segundos en ser apartado, con una muy poca sutileza típica del Uchiha, quien se alejó en el sillón y se levantó del asiento.

—Ni te voy a preguntar por qué lo has hecho —resopló Sasuke—, pero obviamente no quiero besarme_contigo_.

Chōji dudaba que quisiera hacerlo con alguien.

* * *

**Pobre Choji xD**

**Reviews:**

**-****: Aquí tienes, que disfrutes ^^**

**-****pachi sensei****: Todos sabemos quién lo conseguirá xD**

**-****Moon-9215****: Naru no participa ;)**

**-****amante-animeid****: Sasuke sólo tiene innterés en Naruto, desde siempre *-* Adorable.**

**-****tekubi-kashu16****: ¿Seguro que se puede pillar a Uchiha Sasuke desprevenido? Más de uno lo intentará xD**

**-****Hagane Yuuki****: Sí, Sakura sabe por dónde convencer al Uchiha, aunque no le haga gracia; y sí, Sasuke no es tonto y sabrá lo que se traman, o por lo menos sabrá que traman algo.**

**-****narusempai****: Aquí la tienes, espero que te guste^^**

**-****chizuruchan1999****: No le tengo taaanto odio a Sakura xD. Y sí, Naru será el último :D**

**-****Zanzamaru****: ¡Qué sutilezas, mujer! xD Me pasaré por tus fics, lo tengo pendiente, que conste, pero el tiempo... ¡ay, el tiempo! u_u Diles a tus amigos que se pongan a besarse entre ellos *muerta matá***

**-****Lyra Raven-k****: Sasuke no puede resistirse a Naruto *-***

**-****shameblack****: A mí también xD Siempre me gusta hacerla sufrir un poquitín, aunque no suelo ponerla de mala malísima. Todos estarán en el reto (Neji, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Lee) y todas las chicas también. Todos somos malas personas :D. Tus historias me encantan y aún te debo 32674237864876 reviews xD Cuando no ande medio zombi por falta de sueño y demasiado estudio, los dejaré^^**

**-****sepphire****: ¡Gracias! Espero que te guste^^**

**-****true-chan324****: como he dicho al principio, son drabbles producto de un reto. ¡La gracia del fic es que los capítulos sean cortitos!**

**Próximo capítulo, "Neji": domingo 28**


	4. Neji

**Sí, sé que casi es más lunes que domingo, pero no he podido acceder al ordenador antes.**

**Repito por cuadrigésima vez: Esto son DRABBLES. Drabble es un escrito de menos de 500 palabras. Los capítulos no van a ser más largos, por favor, no dejéis comentarios pidiéndome eso. Si queréis capítulos más largos, tengo más fics en los que me encantará leer vuestros reviews ultra-satisfechos por las choporrocientas páginas de words que hay ahí. Gracias.**

**El magnífico Neji entra en escena.**

**Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Neji**

Neji sabía que no podía presentarse ante Sasuke y tratar de besarlo sin más. No se llevaba mal con el Uchiha; desde que volvió congeniaban bastante bien, posiblemente por lo serio de sus personalidades.

Así, lo invitó a su casa con la sutil excusa de hablar con él sobre su reciente misión. Seguramente tendría que agradecer que Naruto estuviese trabajando, pero eso él no lo sabía.

Relajado porque no pensaba que Neji hiciese algo como lo de Sakura o Chōji, Sasuke se presentó tranquilamente en el complejo Hy_ū_ga.

—¿Café, no? —preguntó con amabilidad el castaño.

—Me vendría mejor un té —dijo Sasuke con un resoplido.

Neji no preguntó porque se imaginaba por dónde iban los tiros*; le sirvió una humeante taza sin más y él se preparó otra.

Se dispuso a empezar una amena conversación sobre la misión que le había servido de excusa. Sasuke se mostraba mínimamente interesado, lo normal en él, y Neji siguió hablando, tal vez un poco más de lo habitual, manteniendo la atención del moreno en él.

—Por eso pensé que te interesaría —terminó.

—Nunca es desagradable pasar un rato contigo.

Pero tampoco le era agradable, comprendió Neji. Aún así, debía intentarlo, a pesar de que desde hacía mucho temía que Sasuke ya pensaba en alguien, aunque no terminaba de acertar quién.

—Ven, quiero enseñarte algo.

Sasuke podía ser muy ingenuo cuando de personas serias se trataba, y eso Neji lo aprovechó para llevar al Uchiha a su dormitorio y entretenerlo con pergaminos de antiguas técnicas.

Sasuke se entretenía mirando un sello especialmente complicado cuando sintió a Neji muy cerca y, a pesar de que algo le decía que no se girase, lo hizo.

Aquél con el que no se llevaba tan mal había posado las manos en la mesa, a ambos lados de su cintura, quedando Sasuke apresado.

Por supuesto que vio venir a Neji y quizás en otras circunstancias no lo hubiese rechazado, pero lo único que pasó por su cabeza fue que huir apartando al Hyūga de un manotazo era la mejor opción, y así lo hizo. Esquivando por poco sus labios, se abalanzó por la escalera directo a atravesar el jardín de la mansión.

* * *

**¡Uy, casi pero no! xD**

**Reviews:**

**-Zanzamaru: Ya sabes, te dejo los maduritos a ti jajaja.**

**-Manzanita Roja: Avanza, avanza xD Estamos las dos igual, que si subimos esto, lo otro, lo de más allá... qué estrés. Los labios con grasa de Choji han triunfado, pero es que no podía ser de otra maner, ¿eh? xD YO TAMBIÉN TE DESEO.**

**-nanamikanon: Gracias ^^ Sasuke siempre se interesará por Naruto, ¿por quién si no? xD**

**-narusempai: Choji va a la aventura, si cuela, cuela, y si no me la pela xD**

**-kiauchiha: Tampoco le afectó mucho xD Espero que te guste^^**

**-true-chan324: Gracias por entender, me siguen llegando reviews de que los haga más largos, y ya no sé si la gente no lee o no respeta lo que quiere el autor u_u ¡Procuraré seguir mejorando!^^**

**-amanye-animeid: Habrá que esperar bastante para ver a Naru-Naru en "acción".**

**-pachi-sensei: Sasuke no debería. ¡Está perdiendo su esencia!**

**-shameblack: Jaja, Choji es como "bueno, qué más me da, yo a lo fácil" xD**

**-mani: Proposición indecorosa xD. La verdad es que si yo fuese Sasuke me lo pensaba, porque el chavalín está como quiere...**

**-chizuruchan1999: Sí, a mí también me ha pasado que he pillado manía a un personaje por un fic concreto, pero bueh xD Se termina pasando.**

**-lyx-hime: Arriba está todo dicho.**

**-Lyra Raven-k: Claro, pero Choji ni se lo imagina el pobre xD**

**-KudoShuri: Fue extraño pero divertido. ¡Espero que te guste!**

**-xinisloveme: Muchas gracias, espero que este capítulo te guste^^**

**-Aoi-Hikawa: Me alegra que te guste, todos sentimos pena por Choji, pero no queremos que bese a Sasukito xD**

**-dark angel-loveless: Espero que te guste :D**

**-Alicatar-chan: Varios estarán cerca jujuju. Pobres, ¿quién no quisiera besar a Sasukito? *se cae de la sila imaginándolo* Ahí es cuando odio que sea de Naruto y amo que sea un dibujo xD**

**¡Gracias por favoritos, follows y lectores varios! :D**

**Próximo capítulo, "Hinata": Jueves 2.**


	5. Hinata

**Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Repito, esto es una historia a base de drabbles (menos de 500 palabras). Eso significa que todos los capítulos serán así de cortos.**

* * *

**Hinata**

Hinata no pensaba que sería la que conseguiría besar a Sasuke, y por suerte no lo fue. Ella quería besar a Naruto-kun, que fuese él su primer beso aunque ella para él no. Fue una auténtica casualidad que sus labios no acabasen sobre los del Uchiha, aunque su cuerpo sí lo hizo.

Se dio la vuelta y siguió regando sus plantas cuando su cuerpo impactó con otro que iba muy deprisa y sin fijarse.

La gravedad actuó por sí sola, y ella acabó encima del bien esculpido torso de Sasuke. Hinata se coloreó totalmente y trató de levantarse, pero volvió a trastabillar fruto de su nerviosismo y cayó de nuevo.

Sus labios quedaron pegados a la mejilla de Sasuke; su rostro desprendía calor y supo que el Uchiha estaba incómodo.

En la misma situación que él, decidió que lo mejor era hacerlo ya, porque al fin y al cabo había aceptado participar en la apuesta. Ah, ¿por qué lo haría?

Desplazó, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y mucha timidez, su boca por el rostro pálido hasta acabar en la comisura de los finos labios. Sin la delicadeza que se suele tener con las mujeres, Sasuke la apartó, dejándola caer a su lado con un blando golpe gracias al césped, y se levantó, mirando horrorizado los ojos blancos de la chica.

—¿Pero qué os pasa a todos? —exclamó antes de correr fuera del enorme complejo, huyendo de ambos primos.

* * *

**¡Uy! Un poco más, e Hinata gana xD**

**Reviews: **

**-jenii****: Espero que te guste ^^**

**-****Yeeie****: Bueno, el pobre sabe que algo no está bien con todos, pero no tiene ni idea de qué es XD. ¡Gracias! Siempre tengo dudas con los drabbles, me alegra saber que "no falta nada" :D**

**-****true-chan324****: Bueno, bueno, no va a haber nada entre Sasuke y Neji xD. Pero Neji es muy sexy e.e ¡Yo me pondría primera en esa fila!**

**-****Lyra Raven-k****: ¡No me extraña! Pobrecillo, todo el mundo acosándole XD**

**-****kiauchiha****: Supongo que si imagino el NejiSasu no es desagradable, pero ni punto de comparación con Naruto. Como tú dices, es el elegido, porque Neji ni a hostias se lía con Sasuke xD. Esa frasecilla insinuante quiere dar a entender que, si Naruto no existiese, en este fic probablemente a Sasuke Neji tal vez le gustaría, porque no se llevan mal x), pero nada de nada ewe.**

**-****abbie pain****: Pobre, ya se enterará xD**

**-****pachi sensei****: Son un sueño, pero no para Sasuke T.T No me gusta imaginar a Sasuke con nadie que no sea Naru, la verdad.**

**-****Moon-9215****: Pobre Hinata, no intenta nada xD. No me llegó tu review T.T ¡Promesa, revísalo!**

**-****Zanzamaru****: Casi aciertas, Zanza xD ¡Ya quiero leerlo! o.o**

**-****nanamikanon****: A Naru supuestamente no le toca, porque no participa e.e**

**-****YASNyoko1****: ¡Aquí tienes, qué disfrutes! ^^**

**-****KudoShuri****: Algo así, sí xD Aunque tampoco me extraña que todos quieran ir a por él e.e**

**-****chizuruchan1999****: Pues eso XD Si Naruto no existiese, probablemente Sasuke no le habría negado un beso a Neji. ¡Mala suerte!**

**-shameblack: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Neji puede llegar a ser muy sexy. Quizás por eso Sasuke lo esquivó con delicadeza, incluso. Je, creo que lo que pasa en el capítulo de Lee es... será algo que no se espera nadie xD.**

**Gracias por leer, favs. y follows^-^**

**Próximo capítulo, "Shikamaru": lunes 6 :D**


	6. Shikamaru

**¡Bueenas, criaturitas del señor!**

**Todos los personajes son de Kishimoto-sama.**

* * *

**Shikamaru**

Quería ver a Naruto con desesperación, pero estaba de misión toda la semana, así que buscó a Shikamaru, esperando que él no se le lanzara encima.

Lo encontró en la azotea mirando las nubes, solo porque era la hora de comer.

—¿Cómo tú por aquí?

—Necesito alejarme definitivamente del mundo.

Con Shikamaru, como con Neji, estaba a gusto por su tranquilo carácter.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Todo el mundo intenta besarme —Hizo un gesto de asco—. ¿Qué sabes?

Shikamaru rió a la vez que Sasuke se tumbaba a su lado.

—Sólo que van a seguir haciéndolo.

Oyó a Sasuke suspirar y abrió un ojo para comprobar que el Uchiha ya los había cerrado.

La verdad, aquella apuesta le parecía una tontería. Además, él tenía novia, y seguro que a Temari no le hacía ninguna gracia enterarse de que había intentado besar a un hombre.

Pero se había comprometido a participar, y tenía todavía su orgullo masculino que le hacía llevar a cabo tal suicidio. No sabía quién lo había intentado ya, pero tampoco le habían notificado ninguna muerte.

Se encogió de hombros. Habría ideado una estrategia para ganar, pero aquél asunto era tan poco urgente y sin importancia que su vagancia ganó a su inteligencia una vez más. Lo sentía por Sasuke.

Con el silencio que le proporcionaba ser ninja y la seguridad de que Sasuke estaba lo suficientemente sumido en sus pensamientos como para no sentirlo, se alzó sobre sus codos e inclinó la cabeza hacia la del Uchiha.

Casi, casi, rozó los labios pálidos. Sasuke llegó a respirar sobre la boca contraria, pero abrió los ojos con el tiempo suficiente como para sustituir su cuerpo por un tronco.

—¿¡Tú también!? —gritó exasperado desde el borde de la terraza, antes de desaparecer tras él.

* * *

**¡Cada vez se acercan más!**

**Reviews:**

**-jenii: cada uno siente unas cosas hacia Sasuke y es de una forma, intento acoplar las situaciones lo mejor que puedo^^**

**-KudoShuri: el beso tiene que ser en la boca para que cuente. ¡Si no, sería muy fácil! xD**

**-Alicatar-chan: Jajaj, bueno, Sasuke sí sospecha algo, ya sabe que todo el mundo intentar besarlo y Shikamaru se lo dice más claro, pero no sabe que es por una apuesta xD**

**-chizuruchan1999: ¡Pobre Hinata! Espero que te guste^^**

**-true-chan324: Bueno, todos se acercan a Sasu. ¡La pobre Hinata era la que menos quería! Aunque sí con Naruto ¬¬ En realidad, estos capítulos deben salirte de espontáneo, como digo yo; hice como tres cada hora :3**

**-Mani: ¡Gracias!**

**-shameblack: En efecto, huyendo de Neji cual cobarde xD Espero que te guste :D**

**-nathita: ¿Verdad que sí? Sasuke es tan sexy que no me extraña que todos se le echen encima. ¡Jajja! Me encantó lo de "estúpido y sensual Neji".**

**-Zanzamaru: menos problemático que el de otros (¡Espera a ver el de Lee o Kiba!)**

**-Moon-9215: ¡Sorpresa!**

**-pachi sensei: Sasuke ya está traumado :3**

**-amante-animeid: ¡Pobrecito! Espero que te guste :D**

**-kiauchiha: ¡Si cuela cuela, y si no...! No sigo xD Empezará a evitarlo en un par de capítulos, más o menos, y con razón xD**

**-nanamikanon: Gracias :D**

**-xinisloveme: bueno, creo que será más gracioso el siguiente xD**

**-Ikaros-san: ¡Gracias! Espero que te siga gustando**

**Próximo capítulo, "Kiba": Jueves 9 (que será miércoles 8 por la tarde/noche xD)**


	7. Kiba

**¡Hola, hola! Se que actualizo pronto, pero esta noche me va a ser imposible, así que, ¡aquí está el capítulo!**

**Disclaimer: Todo de Kishi Kishi. SPOILER (no leer si no estás al día con el manga): Rin se suicidó y Obito no tiene corazón ¿? A este hombre se le va la pinza.**

* * *

**Kiba**

Kiba tuvo que ir a casa de Sasuke para buscar su oportunidad. Al parecer, nadie lo había conseguido todavía, y seguro que cuando llegase Naruto no volvería a ver al Uchiha-acaparado solo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, llamó a la puerta.

Sasuke le abrió a desgana y con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Inuzuka?

Kiba sonrió de forma maligna y subió los pocos escalones que lo separaban del Uchiha.

—¿No lo adivinas? **—**preguntó burlesco.

Sasuke arrugó el rostro.

—No vas a besarme —declaró tajante.

—¡Bingo! —dio la razón Kiba.

Antes de poder hacer nada, el chico perro ya se le había lanzado encima y le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas y el cuello con los brazos, intentando que sus labios encajasen con los del moreno sin conseguirlo.

Sasuke rehuía con habilidad la boca de Kiba a la vez que procuraba quitarse de su agarre.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Kiba?

Ambos se giraron, sorprendidos, y Kiba se bajó de un salto de Sasuke y se rascó la nuca, nervioso.

—Je... no es lo que parece, Naruto.

Sasuke no supo qué decir, mientras Kiba huía en Akamaru y Naruto lo miraba con una mueca extraña.

* * *

**¡Kiba, animal! xD**

**Reviews:**

**-jenii: Espero que te guste, el pobre Sasuke no se va a librar de nadie e-e**

**-shameblack: Acertaste con Kiba x) Él no podía ser de otra forma. Yo creo que si Sasuke fuese normal, se llevarían bien con Shikamaru y Neji, dentor de lo posible (pobre, lo he llamado anormal .-.)**

**-Alicatar-chan: Digna masacre Uchiha xD Me encantó. Bueno, si Shikamaru se hubiese esforzado un poco más, lo consigue seguro xD**

**-nathita: Tú también aciertas con Kiba, aunque por suerte no lo besa ._. Shikamaru, taaaaan vago xD**

**-chizuruchan1999: Sasuke se ha vuelto pacífico y ya no utiliza Chidoris contra gente a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario xD Si no, media Konoha estaría muerta ya x'D**

**-true-chan324: Pero trauma de los gordos. Habrá más que casi lo consigan, pero sólo uno le quitará el trauma e_e**

**-Zanzamaru: Tu aporte vendrá en el capítulo 10 (creo). Es muy bueno, me reí mucho el otro día xD**

**-Ikaros-san: Espero que te guste y que Sasukito no se nos traume demasiado :D**

**-nozomi-NN-chan: Jajaja, gracias ^^ me alegra que te guste :3**

**-Lyra Raven-k: Eso ni lo dudes, con su inteligencia x) pero es demasiado vago.**

**-Narusempai: ¡Kiba, que es una animal! xD**

**-Mani: jaja, te acercaste x)**

**-Moon-9215: espero que te guste :D**

**-pachi sensei: El pobre Sasuke termina paranoico. Yo aviso xD Lee será muy gracioso xD**

**-KudoShuri: Tranquila, no pienso jugársela a nadie xD Creo que está claro desde el principio quién será quien bese a Sasuke, pero es esa cosa de mantenerlo en suspense aunque ya se sepa lo que mola x)**

**-amante-animeid: Uyyyy, has acertado en alguna cosilla, kukuku. No diré qué xD**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Próximo capítulo, "Ino": Lunes 13**


	8. Ino

**¡Hola, hnga! Por aquí publicando esto. Está tristón :(**

**Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Ino**

Ino se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke entrar en su floristería. Sin ni siquiera saludarla, se dedicó a mirar las flores, especialmente blancas y rojas.

Ino miró fuera, asegurándose de que no estaba con Naruto. Perfecto.

—¿Quieres algo en concreto, Sasuke-kun? —preguntó dulcemente.

Sasuke la miró con expresión ausente y ojos vacíos.

—Las flores blancas y rojas más bonitas que tengas, por favor.

Tan concentrada en su tarea de conseguir acercarse lo suficiente a Sasuke como para poder besarlo, no se dio cuenta del aura triste que lo rodeaba.

—Tengo éstas —dijo, acercándose coquetamente por detrás y pegando su abultado pecho a la espalda del Uchiha—, son preciosas y huelen muy bien.

Sasuke lo comprobó por sí mismo y asintió en silencio con un casto movimiento de cabeza. Ino le sonrió.

—¿Son para alguna chica? —preguntó desde detrás del mostrador.

—No exactamente —evadió Sasuke.

Ino prefirió no preguntar más y esperó a que Sasuke se acercase a la caja, tomándose su tiempo en colocar las flores.

Tal vez Sasuke ya había fijado su atención en la afortunada recibidora de aquella flores, pero ella debía intentarlo.

Con todo el disimulo que pudo reunir, se echó sobre la mesa, acercando su rostro al del moreno.

—Ino —cortó Sasuke, alejándose dos pasos—, hoy no estoy de humor. No he querido besarte nunca, no quiero ahora y no querré más adelante.

Dejó más dinero de la cuenta y se marchó. Debía estar muy enamorado, pensó Ino.

Fuera, Sasuke caminó a paso rápido hasta un apartado claro del bosque, donde dejó caer el ramo de flores carmesí y marmóreas sobre tres tumbas y, acto seguido, se dejó abrazar por un entregado Naruto.

* * *

**Pobrecito Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeee T.T**

**Reviews:**

**-****Manzanita****: Yo también adoro al chucho *-* Es tan espachurrable. Yo te adoro MÁS.**

**-****shameblack****: Sí, me refiero a todos, también Tenten. Faltan muy poquitos ya, cuatro sin contar a Naru-Naru :3**

**-****Ley-83****: ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que te guste el capítulo :D**

**-****jenii****: Bueno, Kiba nunca fue muy de pensar xD**

**-****ImVicky****: Me alegra que te guste, más teniendo en cuenta que no siendo tu pareja predilecta te han enganchado. ¡Es todo un alago!**

**-****KudoShuri****: ¡Cinco capítulos! Espero cinco capítulos y el final se verá :D**

**-****Zanzamaru****: Kiba se podría lanzar a por mí. Yo lo dejo caer. Y nada de zoofilias por aquí, plz xD**

**-****Moon-9215****: Gracias :D**

**-****Ikaros-san****: La cara de Kiba de "Je, no estaba intentando besar a Sasuke..." xDDD. ¿Quién si no Naruto se lo iba a llevar? :3**

**-****true-chan324****: Me alegra que te gustase y bueno, como Naruto sabe lo de la apuesta, tampoco hay mucho que explicar xD**

**-****emily evaans****: Gracias :D No, Gaara no participa en esto, pero ya estoy pensando en hacer algo así como una apuesta a nivel internacional x'D**

**-****Pachi.-sensei****: ¡Quién no querría violar a Sasuke!**

**-****amante-animeid****: Ya veremos :D Queda poquito, espero que te guste ^^**

**-****Mani****: Espero que te haya gustado :D**

**-yingyang0401: Jajaj, no da tiempo a que ocurra todo eso xD Veremos como es el beso finalmente :D**

**-Rachel Nara: Gracias :D Espero que te siga gustando.**

**¡Gracias por leer, favs., follows y todo eso, loves!**

**Próximo capítulo, "Shino": (ya lo sabéeeeeeeis) jueves 16 (miércoles 15 tarde/noche)**


	9. Shino

**Madre mía, menudo lío que ha habido con el capítulo anterior XD. Espero aclararlo todo en las contestaciones de abajo.**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kami-sama (you know).**

* * *

**Shino**

Debía evitar a todos a toda costa. Sólo se juntaba con Naruto, y Sasuke quería preguntar por qué él no intentaba besarlo, pero no lo haría.

Caminaba no tan tranquilamente hacia su casa, observando cada movimiento sospechoso cerca suya. Llegó con normalidad y, quitándose la camiseta, se tumbó en el sofá dispuesto a relajarse un poco tras un intensivo entrenamiento con Naruto. Sonrió.

La tranquilidad no le duró demasiado. Pronto sintió en la estancia un chakra reconocible aunque no muy familiar. Suspiró.

Estaba empezando a cansarse. Sabía que era atractivo, deseado y todo eso, pero, ¿todos sus compañeros tenían que tirarle los trastos?

—No demoraré —informó Shino con voz ausente desde los pies del sofá.

Pero antes de que si quiera pudiese acercarse, Sasuke ya lo había inmovilizado. La idea de que ese tipo lleno de bichos acercara la boca a la suya era simplemente repulsiva.

—Estoy harto —le dijo soltándolo.

Sin más, Shino salió de la casa.

Sasuke suspiró y volvió a tumbarse en el sillón. Tal vez podría cenar esa noche con Naruto.

* * *

**¡Ni se acercó! XD Demasiados intentos "casi que sí", me permití uno lejaaano.**

**Reviews:**

**-Goten Trunks5: Ya lo dije, son drabbles.**

**-ImVicky: Me alegro^^. Espero que te guste.**

**-Nekitakurosaki: Jaja, Naruto aparecerá, pero no en este capítulo :3**

**-hinatamesias18Echizen: Exacto *-* Pobre Sasuke, él tan adorable y los otros traumatizándolo.**

**-Zanzamaru: Cosita cosita. Penita que da Sasukito :(**

**-Mani: Bueno, los amigos se abrazan xD. No, Sasuke y Naruto no están juntos, pero Sasuke estaba triste y Naruto lo consoló, sólo eso.**

**-yingyang0401: ¡No! Sasuke no está triste por la apuesta xD. Parece que no quedó muy claro eso, las flores eran para tres tumbas, las tumbas de su padre, madre y hermano. Lo hice pensando que sería el aniversario de la masacre.**

**-Moon-9215: ¡Noo! ¡Sólo lo ha abrazado! xD**

**-xinislovemeXD: ¡Alguien que lo entendió! En realidad, la pobre Ino no tenía ni idea xDD**

**-pachi sensei: Imagino :( Shino... es Shino xD**

**-shameblack: Siempre me gusta meter cosas así, creo que amo hacer sufrir a Sasuke (?). Definitivamente, Sasuke está más loco que fuerte, creo yo xD**

**-Lyra Raven-k: Supongo que con Ino "no pega" mucho, pero también le da realismo, ¿no? Es una fecha que puede ser cualquier día, y justo a Ino le salió la oportunidad.**

**-emily evaans: Sería divertido, sí xD Aunque ya me imagino que Gaara lo apresaría con la arena y lo besaría a la fuerza x'). ¡Espero que te guste!**

**-KudoShuri: ¿Directo? Ja-ja, verás con Tenten xD. A Shino no es que no se de cuenta de**** que quiere besarlo, es que ni siquiera lo nota en una principio xD. Ya queda menos *-***

**-Ley-83: Jajaj, no se le tira xD. Sólo lo abraza como gran amigo que es.**

**-Mikiiita: Sí, Sasuke siempre tendrá a Naruto :3. ¡Tres capítulos y el esperado final!**

**-Aoi-Hikawa: Me alegro que lo hayas reencontrado ^^. Bueno, ya dije por ahí que, en mi opinión, si Naruto no existiese, Sasuke podría (en este fic) interesarse por Neji, pero la cosa no es así x). Mira por donde, ¡Sasuke piensa igual que tú! xD**

**-true-chan324: Bueno, no te lo aclaro en el capítulo porque no tiene nada que ver, pero lo que ha pasado (o lo que quería que se interpretase) es que Sasuke ha ido a visitar las tumbas de sus padres e Itachi, por eso está triste.**

**-Ikaros-san: Já, Ino querría ser la "rubia adoración" de Sasuke x)**

**-chizuruchan: Sí, eran esas tumbas :(. No te preocupes, no me debes nada, es normal ir con el tiempo apurado :D. ¡Espero que te haya gustado!**

**-amante-animeid: Me alegro :D Ya falta poquito. ¡Son 13 capítulos!**

**Gracias por leer, follows y favoritos :D. **

**Próximo capítulo, "Tenten": domingo 19 tarde/noche.**


	10. Tenten

**Ante todo, si eres fan de Tenten, no te ofendas xD**

**Todos los personajes son de Masashi-kun.**

* * *

**Tenten**

Tenten entrenaba tranquilamente en el bosque.

Debido a que miles de armas no dejaban de volar y, en ocasiones, explotar a su alrededor gracias a su puntería y su chakra, no sintió que alguien más estaba allí hasta que uno de sus kunai fue repelido.

Viró rápidamente hacia donde el ataque había sido realizado, pero bajó la guardia al ver a Sasuke.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él escuetamente—, no te había visto.

Muy despistado tenía que estar.

—Tranquilo —disimuló ella, acercándose de forma sinuosa—, a todos nos pasa.

—Hm.

Sasuke se giró con intención de irse de nuevo.

—¿Quieres entrenar conmigo, Sasuke-kun?

Descentrado como estaba tras haber comido con Naruto durante más de dos horas en las que el rubio no había parado de sonreírle, para cuando se giró, Sasuke se sorprendió de ver a Tenten tan cerca de él. Las imágenes de lo ocurrido con sus otros compañeros anteriormente volvieron a su mente, pero para entonces la chica ya le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

Tuvo el tiempo justo de poner la mano entre sus labios y los de ella, haciendo que besase sus nudillos, apartándola después de un manotazo.

—¡Contigo no, bicho! —exclamó Sasuke escandalizado.

Tenten no pareció ofenderse y rió.

—Parece que sí eres imposible,

Sasuke no lo rebatió.

* * *

**¡x'D! Perdón si a alguien le molestó, yo no le tengo especial aprecio a Tenten.**

**Reviews:**

**-Zanzamaru: Pues puede que pensasen eso, sí x). Aunque no me veo yo a Sasukito de esos...**

**-jenii: Sí, en algún momento Sasuke tenía que ponerse alerta xD**

**-Rachel Nara: Suerte es lo que tiene. ¿Cuántas veces te encuentras un Uchiha despistado? xD**

**-Ikaros-san: Jeje, puede, puede... ewe**

**-nozomi-NN-chan: Y lo que le queda todavía xD. Lee y Sai, a cada cual peor que el anterior x')**

**-Yuki-2310: ¿Es posible estar más traumatizado? xD. Tienez razón, Tenten no va a tener suerte, aunque sí un poquito más que Shino.**

**-Moon-9215: Jajaja, clara y directa.**

**-Mikiiita: Prontito prontito, dos capítulo y lo siguiente :D**

**-Goten Trunks5: En serio, ¿alguien besaría a Shino? Que asquete xD. Y bueno, Tenten utiliza sus técnicas casi de casualidad x)**

**-hinatamesias18Echizen: Yo creo que para cuando la apuesta termine estará muy contento, él e.e**

**-true-chan324: Bueno, la cena no sale, pero te haces una idea (En Ichiraku xD). Yo creo que más que paciencia es el pensamiento de: "Si los mato, Naruto no me querrá :(" xDDDDDD**

**-Ley-83: Supongo que de Shino no había mucho más que poner. Jajaj, ¡sí! En "Shino" se lo pregunta x)**

**-Mani: No necesita ni el kunai, se aprovecha de un pobre Sasuke atontao xD**

**-xinislovemeXD: Espero que este te parezca más divertido todavía, a mí me lo parece xD**

**-nekitakurosaki: Neeee, a partir de ahora Naruto estará en los capis que quedan :D**

**-chizuruchan1999: Ya, yo también intentaría besarle, jé. Espero que puedas leerlo *-***

**-annieH: Bueno, a mí no se me ocurrió más con Shino, pero acepto propuestas para mejorarlo^^**

**-mayling: Me alegra, espero que te guste el capítulo :D**

**-Alicatar-chan: Je, más quisiera Sasuke hacer otra cosa con Naruto ojojojo.**

**¡Gracias a todos los favoritos y follows, también!**

**Próximo capítulo, "Lee": Miércoles 22 tarde/noche (Éste viene con_ surprise_ xD)**


	11. Lee

**¡Un beso!**

**Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, o eso dice él.**

* * *

**Lee - _Dedicado a Shameblack, que me lo lleva pidiendo desde el principio de los tiempos._**

—No sigas insistiendo —gruñó Sasuke.

—¡Al final aceptarás, ya lo verás! ¡Aprovecha tu primavera de la juventud, Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke no lo haría, sobre todo si seguía llamándolo así.

—Lee, es inútil —intentó convencerlo _sutilmente_ Naruto.

—¡Debo conseguirlo! ¡Tengo que ser mejor que Neji! —exclamó.

A Sasuke le recorrió un escalofrío al recordar el intento de beso de Neji; se había acercado demasiado. ¡Y se lo contaba a Lee, con la fiebre de rivalidad que tenía!

—No voy a besarte —bufó Sasuke.

—¿Por qué? —lloriqueó el otro.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron con una gota deslizándose por sus sienes.

—Porque no me gustas —resolvió rápidamente.

Finalmente Lee estalló en un exagerado llanto y salió corriendo del lugar.

Naruto miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa e, inexplicablemente, Sasuke se sonrojó.

Siguieron caminando en paz hasta que, a lo lejos, una bola de humo empezó a acercarse a ellos, y conforme más cerca estaba más verde veían.

La primera reacción de Naruto fue ponerse delante de Sasuke para evitar la catástrofe a toda costa.

Lee se tiró encima de los dos muchachos, estampando por fin sus labios contra unos ajenos. Los labios de Naruto.

—¡Apártate de Naruto, maldita lechuga!

Lee se preguntó eternamente por qué Sasuke lo había perseguido todo el día con un Chidori en la mano y una sonrisa sádica.

* * *

**¡Ups! Besó al que no tocaba xD**

**Reviews:**

**-jenii: ¡Espero que te guste! ^^**

**-Alicatar-chan: Jajja, sí lo es. Fue idea de Zanza, y me encantó xD. ¿Y quién no querría? ewe**

**-hinatamesias18hechizen: Sasuke está ya harto, el pobre, y cree que no merece la pena enfadarse... aunque hay excepciones xD**

**-Lina Okazaki: ¡Cuánto tiempo, cariño! Mmmm, a mí me dan las dos igual, la verdad xD. De chicas, soy fangirl de Temari y Kushina, únicamente xD. OwO, ¿te gustó la sorpresa? Jajja, sé que no, pero me pareció TAN Lee, que tuve que ponerlo. Yo no soy muy de hacer comedia (y este fic no está pensado con esa intención, en realidad), pero salió divertido y me alegro^^. Espero que te guste :D**

**-Goten Trunks5: Espero que te guste :D**

**-ImVicky: Me alegro jajaj. A ver si este te gusta :3**

**-auzhora: Me alegra que te guste, y gracias por promocionarlo en NSParadise. Cuando tenga un poquito más de tiempo me pasaré por allí^^.**

**-Nekitakurosaki: ¡Sí, Naruto hace su """"""""magnífica"""""""" aparición xD. Pobre, a Sasuke no lo besa ni Dios y a él, a la primera x).**

**-yinyang0401: Sólo falta dos capítulos :D. Por supuesto que Sasuke quiere que Naruto le bese, pero no se atreve a decirlo. Le da vergu jujuju. xD**

**-RuiThesword: ¡Gracias! Jajaj, vaya, has acertado x) Es tan Lee... xD**

**-shameblack: ¡Tú capítulo esperado! No he podido evitar dedicártelo, cuando le estaba corrigiendo, me he acordado de ti. Espero que te guste, que te sorprenda (que creo que sí xD) y que sigas disfrutando del efecto Naruto, que aparece siempre. xD**

**-Ikaros-san: Espero que te guste (la sorpresa también) :D**

**-xinislovemeXD: ¡Y yo! Hagamos cola xD.**

**-Moon-9215: Sí, sólo Lee de los originales, pero el siguiente es Sai y, por fin, el final.**

**-Zanzamaru: ¡Les encantó! Todo el mundo dice lo mucho que se ha reído *-*. Hiciste bien en temblar. Ahora es cuando te desmayas xD.**

**-pachi-sensei: Jaja, pues sí, pobre Sasuke. Menos mal que ya no le queda mucho que aguantar xD.**

**-Ley-83: Espero que realmente te haya parecido divertido (y no haberla cagado) xD.**

**-KudoShuri: Puse la frase con Tenten precisamente porque no la veo ofendiéndose. Y tranquila, me tomo este comentario x2 xD**

**-Dare mo: ¡Gracias! :D**

**-Aoi-Hikawa: Yo es curioso, desde que leí un fic sí me la imagino xD, así toda mona ella. Tiene razón, demasiado extra. ¡Espero que ye haya gustado el capítulo!**

**-amante-animeid: Bueno, no habrá lemon, no va ni con el estilo del fic (drabbles) ni con la intención, que es medio crack medio humorística.**

**-true-chan324: Ay, cariño, me dejan más reviews en las historias cortas que en las largas. Creo que eso dice mucho de la pereza que a la gente le da leer capítulos largos, aunque me va a dar igual, yo seguiré escribiéndolos xD. Pues tengo 17 años, casi 18, ¿y tú? *-* Jajja, creo que quisiste decir perversión ¿? xD.**

**-chizuruchan1999: ¡Chica! No te empobrezcas (¡y menos por mí!). Ya leerás cuando puedas. De todas formas, si lees este capítulo, espero que te guste^^.**

**Gracias por los follows, favourites y todas las cosillas en inglés.**

**Próximo capítulo (¡y penúltimo!), "Sai": Domingo 26 tarde/noche.**


	12. Sai

**¡Penúltimo! ¡Ya casi!**

**Todos los personajes son de Kishi-sama.**

* * *

**Sai**

Sai había estado leyendo mucho.

Conocía bastante bien a Sasuke, porque éste era _muy amigo_ de Naruto, y sabía que era algo antisocial y bastante frío, aunque nadie lo diría cuando lo veían con el rubio. Sasuke no era una persona superficial, así que, según su libro, ofrecerle sexo para poder besarlo no serviría. Debía conquistarlo, aunque fuese falsamente, y a eso se dirigía.

Llamó a la puerta de Sasuke y esperó.

El Uchiha abrió y le miró con una ceja alzada. A él y a su ramo de flores.

Sai, sin inmutarse, se arrodilló y le tendió el regalo con una sonrisa falsa. Sasuke tardó diez segundos en comprender lo que pasaba y sólo uno en darle una patada a las flores, cuyos pétalos salieron volando por todas partes.

—¿¡Qué cojones te pasa a ti!? —bramó el Uchiha.

Sai sonrió más ampliamente.

—He leído que, para conseguir que me beses, debo enamorarte.

Un tic asaltó la ceja derecha de Sasuke.

—¡No me enamoraría de ti ni borracho! ¡Y tampoco te besaría!

Contrario a lo esperado, la sonrisa de Sai no desapareció.

—Entonces tendré que obligarte un poquito

Bien, Sai no había comprendido del todo aquella parte del libro, pero, de toda la vida obligar era hacer que alguien hiciese algo por la fuerza, ¿no? Con una sonrisa, sacó rápidamente un pergamino y, casi al instante, un paralizado Sasuke estaba atado con gruesas cuerdas de tinta que, para su desgracia, anulaban su chakra.

—¡Sai, suéltame!

Pero Sai sólo le cogió la cabeza para evitar que se moviese al besarlo. Con horror, Sasuke sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y boca con fuerza, esperando el contacto.

—¡NO LO TOQUES!

Un puño se estrelló contra la mejilla extremadamente pálida del ANBU y Sasuke se sintió liberado de su prisión. De reojo, mientras era arrastrado por Naruto de la muñeca, vio a Sai en el suelo.

* * *

**¡Supernaru al rescate! (Mari, como en tu fic xD). El capítulo anterior vimos los celos sasukianos, ahora lo narutianos. Aw, qué monos.**

**Reviews:**

**-Alicatar-chan: Creo que haré eso y la gente me matará por alargar el final hasta el infinito xD. Zanza ya está trabajando en un proyecto basado en esto, con más personajes, ¿no te lo dijo/e? xDD**

**-Maria: También es mi personaje favorito aparte de Sasuke pero no, en este fic no entrará Kakashi. Sí hay una chica que tiene pensado hacerlo, búscala en Fanfiction como Zanzamaru :D. Empezará a publicar pronto (espero¬¬)**

**-jenii: Jaja, tengo que admitir que hasta el último momento no sabía cómo apodar a Lee x).**

**-konynya: Sasuke rojito es adorable *-*. Jaja, le llegó el turno a Naruto de ponerse celosito o.o**

**-Zanzamaru: No me extraña, cari, un poco más y Sai el pide matrimonio xD.**

**-JennKurosakiUchiha: ¡Todos a descuartizar a Lee! Jaja, pobre, en realidad no tiene culpa xD.**

**-KudoShuri: Por desgracia, eso no vale x).**

**-Jaelina: Se trata precisamente de intentar plasmar lo máximo con las mínimas palabras posibles. El no ahondar es parte de lo bueno de los drabbles y el final, al igual que los otros, no se extenderá más de 500 palabras.**

**-Moon-9215: Bueno, por lo menos que están bien juntitos x).**

**-Yuki-2310: Por desgracia para él, no cuenta. Sobre todo porque dudo que se atreva a decir a nadie lo que pasó por si Sasuke decide retomar su venganza xD. **

**-ikaros-san: Jaja, ¡cierto!**

**-Goten Trunks5: Bueno, sai también lo intenta... a su manera.**

**-xinislovemeXD: ¿Verdad? *-* Ha sido como "Doy mis labios por ti antes que dejar que te besen" xD. Lovely!**

**-hinatamesias18Echizen: Cierto, sólo él volvería a intentarlo tras fracasar.**

**-true-chan324: Síii, un Sasuke sonrojadito siempre te dan ganas de lanzarlo a la cama y frotarte como un gatito (?). Si algo me provocase cáncer, posiblemente serían Haruno Sakura y Karin x'D.**

**-nozomi-NN-chan: Ahora todos sabrán qué pasa si prueba propiedad Uchiha x).**

**-Keiko Asanoha Asakura-Douji: Pobre Sai, en realidad me cae bien, pero es tan... Sai, que no me extraña que Sasuke no lo soporte xD.**

**-nathita: ¿Verdad? Naruto despierta en cualquier obsesión por la propiedad xD. Oins, pobre Sasuke, ¿te cae mal? Yo que lo adoro x). Yo si fuese él, me habría dejado ya por más de uno ewe.**

**-pachi-sensei: Jajajajaja, tranquila, Lee sigue vivo. Tal vez Naruto convenciese a Sasuke de no cometer (otro) asesinato xD.**

**-shameblack: Jajaj, me alegra que te gustase^^. Ooh, no te mimo tanto, en realidad, podría haberte dedicado el último, pero creí que disfrutarías (?) este más. Lee es todo un personaje, muy gracioso xD. La culpa de que Naruto se vuelva (sea) homosexual es de Sasuke por estar tan bueno y de Sai por ser tan gay. Porque es muy gay. Y de la crisis económico (?) xD. ¡Y de nada!**

**-emily evaans: Espero que te guste^^.**

**-Lyra Raven-k: Bueno, están siempre juntos, sí, pero no saliendo x).**

**-Lina Okazaki: ¡Gracias! La verdad, sigo pensando que soy mejor haciendo dramones que comedias, pero me alegra que resulte divertido :D. A ver si aciertas con el final ;).**

**-ACatAteMaCookies: Jajaj, me alegra que te gustase, espero que éste también ^^. PD: ¡Me gusta tu nombre!**

**-ImVicky: Sí, pobrecillo xD. Por suerte sólo ha sido un "choque de fuerzas" X).**

**-LeonaSt: ¡Yo me alegro de que lo hayas encontrado! *-*. Mmmm, teorías teorías, todos pensáis que Sasuke lo besará. ¡Habrá que esperar al próximo capítulo!**

**-mayu-yui: Ay, yo era como tú. Sólo leía historias largas, pero luego, si lees un one-shot o un drabble bueno, te das cuenta de que se pueden hacer grandes cosas en pocas palabras. Te recomiendo que no te cierres :D. Jajaj, Sai me encanta, es tan... cuadriculado sin entender (?) xD.**

**Gracias por todos los favoritos y seguidores ^^.**

**Próximo capítulo, FINAL (no sé si celebrar o llorar); "El beso": miércoles 29.**


	13. El beso

**Sasuke y Naruto, debajo de un arbolito...**

**Todos los personajes son de Kishimoto.**

* * *

**El beso**

Se dejó guiar a rastras por el rubio, agradecido por su intervención. Naruto, delante de él, refunfuñaba cosas ininteligibles.

—Gracias —susurró tras cruzar la puerta del piso ajeno.

Naruto lo miró con intensidad y luego bajó la cabeza.

—No, yo lo siento, Sasuke. Sabía lo de la apuesta, debí haber evitado que todos...

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Ya se había imaginado que era algo así.

—Tú no lo has hecho —le medió excusó Sasuke.

—No quería —confesó Naruto—, no quería que pasases por eso, mucho menos conmigo, pero ha sido inútil —suspiró.

Cuando Naruto lo miró, Sasuke sonreía ligeramente, con un brillo especial en su mirada.

—Gracias —repitió.

Naruto se sintió enrojecer y se maldijo a sí mismo. Tal vez hubiese ganado la apuesta si hubiese participado. ¿Podría intentarlo? No quería que Sasuke pensase que se aprovechaba de él, pero tenía tantas ganas de besarlo...

—Sasuke, yo...

Se cortó cuando lo vio acercarse también ruborizado, y, casi sin vacilación, Sasuke comenzó a acercar sus rostros. Pudo apartarlo, pero debía estar loco para ello.

Cuando sus labios se tocaron ambos sintieron las famosas mariposas aletear alegres en sus estómagos. Primero con lentitud, después con intensidad, terminaron envueltos en un abrazo del que ninguno quiso despegarse.

—Estaba esperando que lo intentases tú, idiota —masculló Sasuke, oculta su cara en el cuello de Naruto.

* * *

—¡Es increíble! —exclamó Ino—. ¿Nadie?

Todos negaron. Ino suspiró y luego centró su atención en la puerta del restaurante, por la que en ese momento entraban un rubio y un moreno. No fue hasta que se acercaron un poco más que todos pudieron observar la mano de Naruto dentro del bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Sasuke.

—Tranquilos —dijo el rubio al sentarse—, no participé, no me debéis infinidad de ramen.

Y sonrió ampliamente.

* * *

**¡Llegó el final! Estoy triste y a la vez feliz, porque es mi primer "long-shot" terminado. Aunque no sé si esto se puede llamar long-shot por estar hecho de drabbles, pero no importa.**

**Como veréis, el capítulo no es más largo que el resto, aunque varias personas lo pidieron. Lo consideré, pero al final decidí que quería mantener la esencia del fic, por así decirlo. Pero oye, que si queréis capítulos largos os invito a que os paséis por mis otros fics ;) *autopubli* xD.**

**No voy a contestar los reviews aquí esta vez, porque lo he hecho ya por MP (a los que he podido). Me dedicaré a agredeceros a todos los que os habéis entretenido leyendo estos desvaríos míos (porque esto fue un desvarío xD) y que habéis perdido un poquito de vuestro tiempo dejándome ánimos en forma de comentarios. ¡Estoy tan contenta con todos estos reviews! *-* Jamás imaginé tantos.**

**De nuevo, gracias a todos y espero seguir leyéndoos :D**

**Para quien le interese, mi fic _Una vida sin ti_ ya vuelve a estar en funcionamiento (antes de lo esperado). Ya subí el capítulo 14 y mañana, jueves 30, publicaré el siguiente ^^.**


End file.
